Bad Dream
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: One shot. Les cauchemars peuvent révéler au grand jour des sentiments insoupçonnés. Un incident et tout peu s'accélérer. Swan Queen.


**Hello vous. Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop mangé de chocolats ce week-end ? **

**Je vous publie un one shot que j'ai écris en janvier, je sais, je retarde mes publications ahah**

**Je remercie Gottevil qui a fait mon bétareader sur ce texte, je commençais à désespérer qu'on veuille bien me le corriger. Donc merci Boo ! **

**Comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai inclus deux faits qui me sont arrivés en janvier donc, je vous laisse deviner.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Bad Dream**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante. En sueur. Le visage baigné de larmes. Son cri avait résonné dans sa chambre vide. Son fils n'était pas chez elle ce soir, il était chez son autre mère. Son autre mère… Le centre de son attention. L'objet principal de son cauchemar.

Depuis une semaine, ce même cauchemar revenait sans arrêt. Chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait dans son grand lit il était au rendez-vous. Le même scénario se répétait inlassablement. Chaque fois, la même fin. La même peur.

Il la hantait.

Cette peur insaisissable, incompréhensible et mystérieuse.

L'onirisme est le seul fait impossible à contrôler. Rêver d'une personne, d'un lieu, d'une époque…rien ne peut être décidé de nous même. Seul le déroulement de l'illusion est dans nos mains. Et dans la plupart des cas, les évènements se passent à l'inverse de ce que l'on aurait voulu.

Comme la nuit précédente, elle attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le mobile était en appel masqué, par honte. Au bout de trois sonneries, l'autre personne décrocha.

« Allô ? » Répondit-elle, la voix encore emprunt de sommeil.

Mais jamais elle ne répondait à cette question. Elle restait silencieuse pendant que l'autre personne répétait la même chose en attente d'une réponse. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix rassurait Regina. Son cœur ralentissait et ses larmes s'arrêtaient de couler toutes seules. Elle était épuisée, à bout.

L'appel se terminait rapidement suite à l'absence de réponse. Emma raccrochait passablement énervée mais la mairesse s'en fichait un peu, la communication avait eu l'effet escompté.

Une demie heure plus tard, la brune se rendormit plus sereine. Mais le calme ne durait jamais puisque son cauchemar revenait. Et le scénario se répétait. Elle appelait la shérif au milieu de la nuit après chaque mauvais rêve jusqu'à ce que le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de la pièce.

Les traits tirés, la brune s'asseyait sur son lit avant de passer une main sur son visage pour balayer ses larmes encore présentes. Elle soufflait un bon coup avant de s'extirper de sa literie.

Machinalement, elle se rendait dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, se préparait, allait prendre son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour la Mairie.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, elle appelait la shérif avec, chaque jour, un prétexte différent, pour qu'elle vienne au bureau. Soit disant, des papiers à remplir. La blonde arrivait les traits tirés et ce fait serrait le cœur de Regina. Mais voir la blonde en face d'elle finissait de la rassurer. La nuit, sa voix suffisait presque. Une fois la paperasse finie, elle repartait au poste.

Emma ne râlait plus lorsqu'elle devait venir à la mairie. La relation des deux jeunes femmes s'était considérablement améliorée depuis quelques mois. Plusieurs fois par mois, elles se rendaient au Granny's pour déjeuner avec Henry. Parfois même, elles s'y retrouvaient pour partager un repas pendant que leur fils était à l'école. Bien sûr, elles continuaient leurs petites joutes verbales, mais il n'y avait plus de menaces. Quelques conflits subsistaient, mais jamais plus elles ne se fâchaient au point d'impacter leur garçon.

Durant presque deux semaines, ce manège continua. Les deux femmes étaient toujours plus fatiguées à cause du rythme de leur nuit.

Les cauchemars ne cessaient pas. Chaque nuit, ils l'attendaient pour la hanter.

* * *

Un week-end, alors que Regina était tranquillement installée dans son canapé à bouquiner, elle reçu un appel d'Henry.

« Maman, il faut que tu viennes chez Emma… Rapidement s'il-te-plaît. Elle est blessée. » sa voix était calme malgré un soupçon d'affolement.

Le sang de la mairesse se glaça. Et si les évènements de son incessant mauvais rêve se réalisaient ? La brune ne prit pas la peine de changer de vêtement et se rua dehors, clés en main. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant l'appartement de la blonde. Rapidement, elle sortit de sa voiture et alla taper à la porte d'entrée.

Henry ouvrit presque aussitôt et repartit rejoindre sa mère biologique sur le divan. Regina referma la porte et le suivit.

La shérif était allongée dans le canapé, le visage blanc et la main gauche enveloppée dans du papier essuie-tout. Quelques auréoles rouges montraient l'évidence d'une blessure. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et s'assit à côté d'elle, oubliant ses manières. Emma n'avait encore rien dit mais suivait la mairesse du regard.

« Emma, je peux regarder votre main ? » Regina en oubliait son masque, jamais elle ne l'avait appelée par son prénom auparavant. Elle prit la main de la blonde et retira l'amas de papier tout en gardant son bras à la verticale. Ses battements de cœur se calmèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'étendue de la plaie : une entaille de quelques centimètres entre l'index et le majeur. « Emma, vous pouvez bouger la main ? » Elle attendit que la blonde ne s'exécute. « Et vos doigts ? » Là encore, elle répondit à sa demande. Elle se retourna alors vers son fils. « Henry, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Elle mettait la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et en refermant elle s'est planté un couteau. » Il avait répondu rapidement, soucieux. « Elle a vite enlevé le couteau en le voyant. » Il marcha en direction de la cuisine en finissant sa phrase et revint avec le dit couteau. Du sang se trouvait sur la pointe sur presque trois centimètres.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent en voyant le couteau et son regard se posa sur la blonde. « Votre maladresse vous joue encore des tours, Miss Swan. » Elle se retourna alors vers son fils. « Tu peux aller me chercher ses chaussures, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour-»

« Non ! » Elle l'interrompit. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller… Vous pouvez pas voir si je n'ai rien vous ? » Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de lui demander ça. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, même si leur relation s'était améliorée.

Regina acquiesça et Emma changea alors de position pour s'asseoir. La brune se replaça à son côté et reprit la main de la blonde.

« Est-ce que vous arrivez à bouger votre main comme il faut ? » Elle patienta. « Tenez mon doigt et forcez. » Regina tendit ses doigts et Emma mis le bout de ses doigts dessus et força. « Bien, à priori rien de grave, aucun tendon touché. » Elle se retourna sur son fils qui patientait debout devant elles. « Henry, tu peux aller me trouver une gaze, des pansements et de l'antiseptique ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et s'en alla vers la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? » demanda la blonde une fois que son fils disparu dans le couloir.

« Vous m'avez appelée pour que je vienne, non ? »

« Vous êtes toujours obligée de répondre à mes questions par une autre question ? » De la lassitude se fit entendre dans sa voix.

La mairesse ne répondit rien et détourna la tête pour attendre son fils. Il revint rapidement, les mains chargées de ce que lui avait demandé sa mère. La brune prit le matériel et ouvrit la gaze afin de mettre de l'antiseptique dessus. Ensuite, elle appliqua le morceau de tissu sur la plaie de la blonde et appuya pour bien faire pénétrer le produit.

« Aïe ! » S'exclama la shérif.

Regina ignora la protestation et continua son action avant d'ouvrir un pansement et de l'appliquer en long sur la plaie.

Emma, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, pâlit de nouveau lorsqu'elle regarda sa main pansée.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Regina, inquiète.

La blonde acquiesça mais la brune n'en croyait rien.

« Henry, tu veux bien aller chez Snow ? » C'était soudain, leurs affronts avaient faibli et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa rivale fasse partie intégrante de la vie de son fils.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il alla prendre son manteau dans l'entrée et sortit en leur lançant un dernier regard.

« Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé chez ma mère ? » Emma était choquée, presque furieuse par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il faut que l'on parle, Miss Swan… Et puis, vous avez l'air fatiguée. »

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, depuis quand la mairesse se souciait de son état de santé ? « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je suis une adulte vous savez. »

Encore une fois, Regina ne dit rien. Le regard fixé sur la main soignée, elle songea à quelques événements. Pourquoi avait-elle eu peur comme ça pour la shérif ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça depuis quelques semaines ? Que voulait dire ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi appeler la blonde en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi triste de l'état de fatigue de la blonde ? Pourquoi était-elle touchée ?

« J'ai eu peur pour vous ? » Lança la brune dans un murmure.

« Pardon ? » Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, peu sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise… » Elle fuyait à présent le regard de l'autre femme.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa quelques instants.

« Vous m'avez appelée Emma, deux fois ! » Regina ce figea. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. La blonde essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de la mairesse, elle tenta de déchiffrer son expression. « Vous avez l'air fatiguée vous aussi. »

« Ce n'est rien. De mauvaises nuits. » Pourquoi se confiait-elle ainsi à la blonde ?

Emma émit un petit rire. « Alors on a un point commun… » Elle se rassit plus confortablement. « Quelqu'un m'appelle plusieurs fois par nuit sans jamais parler. Ca fait deux semaines et je ne sais pas qui c'est. » La blonde continuait de scruter le visage de l'autre femme et vit un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. « Regina. » Elle déposa sa main sur celle de la brune et cette dernière fixa leur contact. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle garda les yeux rivés sur leurs mains. « Quels sont ces cauchemars ? » Elle s'avança dans ses dires, pas tout à fait sûre.

« Qui vous a dit que ce sont des cauchemars ? » Elle relava le regard vers la blonde et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle venait d'admettre.

« Vos yeux. Ce sont vos yeux quand je vous ai expliqué mon problème. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes de parler, le regard plongé dans celui de la mairesse. « C'est vous qui m'appelez ? »

« Je… » Emma invita la brune à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête. « Je devrais y aller. Je vais appeler Henry pour qu'il revienne. » Sur ces mots, elle se leva avec l'intention de sortir mais Emma la retint par la main.

« Regina, ne fuyez pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » A son tour, elle était inquiète.

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes femmes et la blonde tira doucement par leurs mains jointes pour l'inviter à se rasseoir. La brune s'exécuta. Emma était perdue.

« C'est Henry ? » Le regard d'incompréhension de la brune la fit continuer. « Dans vos mauvais rêves… Il arrive quelque chose à Henry ? »

Regina garda le silence et Emma compris d'elle-même que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer et ne posa pas de question. La brune réfléchissait et la blonde patienta. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et aucune n'avait dit un mot. La mairesse avait, de nouveau, détourné le regard et la shérif la fixait.

« Vous étiez morte. » Fut tout ce qui brisa le silence.

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux et l'autre femme planta son regard dans le sien.

« Vous étiez morte dans mon cauchemar. » Elle répéta. « Et je me réveille en sursaut, en pleurs… » Le silence retomba. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me sens comme si… mon monde s'écroulait… » Elle brisa le contact visuel et abaissa les yeux. « Et après plusieurs fois de ce rêve – enfin cauchemar – j'ai senti le besoin de vous appeler pour être sûre que vous alliez bien. » Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle ne la chassa pas. Emma était surprise d'entendre cela mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa le temps à la brune. « Et vous entendre me calmait…mais au réveil je n'étais plus sûre de rien… » Furtivement, elle jeta un œil à l'expression de la blonde avant de fuir à nouveau son regard. « Alors je vous convoquais à la mairie. » Et Emma compris.

Encore une fois, le silence régna. La blonde attentait la suite tandis que Regina s'attendait à des reproches de la part de son shérif.

« Regina, regardez-moi. » Elle approcha sa main droite du visage de la brune mais se ravisa quand la mairesse remonta la tête vers elle et vrilla le regard vers sa main. « Euh. » La blonde était mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas et ça me met hors de moi ! » Elle se leva pour se mettre face à elle. « C'est vous qui me mettez hors de moi d'habitude ! Et là, maintenant, il y a ce mauvais rêve ! … Et je ne comprends pas. » Elle serra les poings. « Pourquoi ces larmes ? Je vous déteste pour avoir essayé de me voler mon fils ! » Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la mairesse. Emma était touchée. Elle se leva à son tour et se posta devant la brune. Leurs regards se sondaient. Le silence dans la pièce reprit place.

La blonde fit quelque chose de complètement fou. Elle combla rapidement l'espace entre leurs deux corps et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la mairesse. Lentement, elle remonta sa main pour la poser sur l'avant bras de Regina et s'attendit à se faire rejeter. Au lieu de cela, la brune agrippa sa taille et se colla encore plus à elle, mouvant ses lèvres.

Le baiser eu pour effet de calmer la brune dans son début d'hystérie. Elle se sentait apaisée et bien. C'est ce dernier sentiment qui la choqua et elle se recula vivement, butant contre la table basse. La main toujours sur son avant bras, Emma la retint de tomber.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Miss Swan ? » Son ton n'était pas aussi sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde et vit de la déception. Mais due à quoi ? Au rejet ? Elle savait que la shérif avait des sentiments pour elle. Depuis plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois, elle avait surpris les regards sur elle changer. Tantôt la blonde fixait ses lèvres, tantôt elle sentait son regard sur ses fesses ou ses seins. La blonde avait changée et ça l'avait mise en colère. Puis, au fil des jours, cette colère s'était calmée sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. La colère s'était même muée en quelque chose de plus doux, de plus compatissant.

Emma était toujours en face d'elle, la dévisageant. Les reproches allaient tomber, elle le savait. Leurs bras toujours en contact brûlaient sa peau mais elle avait besoin de ce lien.

La colère dans le regard chocolat laissa place à quelque chose d'autre, mais elle ne su dire quoi. Le silence plana quelques secondes encore avant que la brune ne change complètement d'humeur.

Elle fit un pas en avant et fixa intensément le regard émeraude de la blonde. Cette dernière se sentit mal à l'aise et retint sa respiration. Elle se sentit toute petite face à l'intensité présente dans le regard ténébreux.

Au fond d'elle, un rouage se mit en place et Regina compris quelque chose. Quelque chose d'insoupçonné. Quelque chose qui lui faisait à présent peur. Néanmoins, le moment de la réflexion viendrait plus tard.

Elle copia le geste de la shérif et initia un autre baiser. Une fois le choc passé, la blonde y répondit très vite. Elles avaient toutes deux clos leurs yeux. C'est Regina qui approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la blonde. L'accès s'ouvrit immédiatement et le baiser s'intensifia. A bout de souffle, la shérif se décolla et reprit sa respiration en ouvrant les yeux.

« Miss Swan, vo-»

« Emma. » Le regard surpris de la brune l'intima de continuer. « Mon prénom, c'est Emma. »

« Emma, vous-»

« Tu. » Elle sourit. « Tu. On peut se tutoyer maintenant, non ? »

Regina se décolla un peu plus de la blonde et garda le silence. L'aplomb de la shérif était toujours là. Elle ne changerait jamais.

« Ne soyez pas si pressée, Emma. » Son ton était posé bien qu'un peu malicieux.

« Après un baiser comme celui-ci, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas être aussi pressée. » Elle se tut un instant. « Quel baiser, whoa ! » Le bout de ses doigts toucha ses lèvres au même moment alors qu'un sourire s'étirait.

La mairesse leva les yeux au ciel. « _Tu_ ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. » Elle s'amusa.

« Alors j'ai hâte de le découvrir. » Elle lança un regard emplit de sous-entendus et la brune se tendit quelque peu et détourna le regard. « Hey, » dit-elle en lui prenant le menton avant de l'embrasser furtivement. « pas de pression. »

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques minutes sans bouger avant que la blonde ne se mette à bailler, se cachant de sa main libre.

« Elégant. » S'amusa Regina en roulant des yeux.

« Je n'y peux rien si quelqu'un me réveille plusieurs fois par nuit… » Elle lança d'un ton amusé, ce qui tendit de nouveau Regina. « Hey, c'est bon, je vais bien. » Elle lui sourit. « Je suis juste complètement crevée. Je pense que je ne vais pas faire long feu ce soir. »

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et rentrer chez moi alors. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde et se dégagea de son emprise afin de s'en aller.

Emma la rattrapa aussitôt. « Ne fuis pas. Ne fuis pas, Regina. »

« Je ne fuis pas, _Emma_. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

« Tu me vouvoies… » Elle baissa la tête de tristesse. « Tu regrettes et tu t'enfuies. »

« Non, non, ne sois pas triste s'il-te-plaît. » Elle se surprit elle-même. Comment un simple baiser avait pu la rendre plus tendre ? De sa main, elle remonta le visage de la blonde. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure… Repose-toi et on se verra lundi. »

Elle scrutait le regard de la brune tout en réfléchissant. « Ou alors, je pourrais passer l'après-midi avec toi… » Elle proposa timidement.

« D'accord, vient avec moi chez moi, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis et demain on passera la journée avec Henry. » Elle avait repris de l'assurance.

Après avoir acquiescé, Emma se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée afin d'enfiler ses chaussures et mettre son cuir rouge. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent dans la voiture de la mairesse.

* * *

En rentrant au manoir, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le canapé après s'être déchaussées et avoir pendu leurs vestes. Regina déposa son téléphone mobile à côté d'elle et attrapa son livre sur la table basse et la blonde se colla à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sereine, et s'endormit rapidement.

En fin d'après-midi, voyant l'heure, la mairesse appela Henry pour qu'il rentre à la maison. C'est ce qu'il fit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il se dirigea vers le salon et le tableau offert à lui fit apparaître un sourire. Emma s'était endormie contre sa mère, la tête reposant sur son épaule.

L'adolescent ne commenta pas, il sourit à sa mère qui venait de lever le regard de son livre et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Vu la réaction de son fils, Regina comprit que son fils était au courant des sentiments de sa mère biologique. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais abordés le sujet de l'homosexualité, elle aurait pensé que son fils soit choqué de voir un tel rapprochement chez ses deux mères. Il était donc au courant.

La shérif dormait toujours profondément contre elle.

Vers dix-neuf heures, elle décida de réveiller la blonde afin qu'elle aille finir son sommeil dans la chambre d'amis. Elles montèrent donc toutes les deux à l'étage jusque dans la pièce. Regina se rendit dans sa chambre afin de prendre un pyjama pour la blonde. Cette dernière se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se changer, tandis que Regina patienta en s'asseyant sur le lit double. Une fois changée, la blonde revint dans la chambre. La mairesse se leva, se planta devant la blonde avant de placer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Emma se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit avec le sourire.

La brune se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner pour deux. Ce moment seule lui permit de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. Si ce matin en se réveillant on lui avait dit que la blonde dormirait dans sa maison le soir venu, elle en aurait rit.

A l'heure du repas, Henry descendit de sa chambre et mit la table. Pendant le repas, il expliqua sa journée avec ses grands-parents. Avec David, ils étaient allés au centre équestre pour s'occuper des chevaux. Le sujet Emma avait été évité et Regina lui en était très reconnaissante.

Une fois le repas finit, tous les deux débarrassèrent la table avant de monter à l'étage. Henry alla directement dans sa chambre après avoir fait un bisou de bonne nuit à sa mère.

La brune se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle entrouvrit la porte et attendit que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité. Sous les draps, Emma dormait paisiblement. Sans bruit, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. De la même façon que la blonde quelques heures plus tôt, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée avec un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Emma se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant le silence du manoir. Elle se leva rapidement, sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Henry qui pointa la porte de la chambre de Regina. La blonde compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle hésita devant la porte. Devait-elle entrer ou non ? Regina ne se fâcherait-elle pas ?

Lorsqu'un sanglot suivit d'un cri étranglé se fit entendre, elle entra et vit Regina se débattre dans ses draps. Rapidement, elle s'approcha alors du lit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, cette vision lui serrait le coeur. Se laissant guider par son cœur, elle décida de s'asseoir dans le lit à côté de Regina et posa une main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, elle s'allongea alors et attira le corps bouillant de la brune contre elle. La mairesse se débattait encore puis faiblit. Elle se figea dans les bras de la blonde, qui retint sa respiration, avant de se retourner et de s'accrocher à son corps, posant sa tête sur son buste. La shérif, de sa main libre, fit des mouvements circulaires dans le dos de la brune afin de la calmer. De son autre main, elle enleva les quelques perles salées sur son visage.

Elle continua ses attentions jusqu'à ce que la brune ne soit complètement calmée dans ses bras. Régina toujours lovée dans ses bras, elle s'endormit un peu plus tard elle aussi.

* * *

Henry entra le lendemain matin dans la chambre de sa mère. A la vision de ses deux mères, il ressortit sans faire de bruit.

Regina se réveilla une petite heure plus tard et mit quelques secondes à saisir ce qui l'entourait. Un corps chaud était collé au sien, l'encerclant. Puis, ses sens se mis en éveil et elle reconnu l'odeur de cannelle d'Emma. Sa panique s'envola pour laisser place à de la surprise. Que faisait la blonde dans son lit ? Sans se dérober de l'embrassade, elle se décolla de son buste pour regarder le visage endormit de la blonde. Son visage était paisible.

« Emma ? » elle chuchota mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle prolongea alors sa contemplation et le calme intérieur la gagna. Elle était bien. Ce sentiment de bien être au réveil, elle ne l'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Les minutes passèrent et la blonde ne montrait aucun signe de réveil. La mairesse se dégagea alors de l'étreinte du shérif et s'appuya sur un de ses coudes. Elle retira ensuite sa main qui s'était faufilée sous le haut de la blonde dans la nuit. Une fois sa main libre, elle vint caresser le visage calme de la blonde. C'est à cet instant qu'Emma émit quelques signes de réveil. « Hey. » chuchota-t-elle.

Deux orbes vertes s'ouvrirent difficilement face à Regina et celle-ci se senti déstabilisée par leur proximité.

« Bonjour. » Elle répondit avec un sourire avant de se décoller, à regret, du corps chaud de la brune afin de s'étirer.

« Emma, que faites-vous dans mon lit ? » La question était directe mais pourtant timide.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar. Henry m'a indiqué ta chambre et je suis venue te calmer… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû entrer mais ça me faisait mal de t'entendre crier et pleurer… Et puis… Et puis, tu t'es accrochée à moi rapidement… Et tu t'es calmée. Et je n'ai plus eu de regret d'être intervenue. » Son visage se tinta de rouge alors qu'un sourire tendre s'étira. « Tu n'as plus refait de cauchemar de la nuit… Tu m'en veux ? » La timidité d'Emma avait refait surface.

Regina n'avait pas essayé d'interrompre la blonde. Elle s'était sentie mieux dans la nuit et elle savait maintenant pourquoi. Emma n'avait pas relevé le vouvoiement et elle la remerciait pour cela. C'était son moyen de défense, son moyen de prendre de la distance. Bien que le partage de son lit efface toute distance possible. Face au regard inquiet d'Emma, elle s'approcha d'elle pour coller leur corps et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. » Elle lui sourit de ce sourire franc qu'elle n'arborait que très rarement. « Je me suis sentie mieux dans la nuit, apaisée et je sais maintenant pourquoi… Merci. » Elle balada distraitement sa main sur le flanc du shérif, remontant le bas de son débardeur lorsqu'elle dirigea sa main vers le visage de la blonde.

« On devrait descendre préparer le petit déjeuner, Henry doit déjà être levé. »

« On ? » Elle paraissait surprise.

« Oui, « on », toi et moi, Emma… Henry t'a vue endormie sur mon épaule hier soir. » Elle la rassura d'un sourire. Emma avait peur pour elle, peur qu'elle soit mal à l'aise.

* * *

Les deux femmes savouraient leur relation naissante. Elles prenaient leur temps pour apprendre à se connaître d'une nouvelle façon. Aucune des deux n'avaient eu de vraie relation stable.

Regina n'avait aimé que Daniel et son cœur avait été réduit en cendres par sa mère. Suite à cela, elle était un cœur brisé, marié de force au roi. Jamais elle n'avait connu la sensation de vivre une relation vraie, pleine.

Emma aussi n'avait aimé qu'un seul homme, le père de son fils. Il l'avait trahit de la pire des façon et elle avait du abandonner son fils par sa faute. Son cœur avait été brisé et elle n'avait plus connu de relation après ça. Aucune ne durait plus d'un soir.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient connu les mêmes problèmes. Seulement, leur relation à elles était différente. Toutes deux savaient que quelque chose de fort les liait. Des sentiments étaient nés et elles tenaient l'une à l'autre. Aucune ne voulait détruire ce qu'elles avaient construit à deux depuis ce samedi où elles s'étaient embrassées.

Alors, depuis quelques semaines elles prenaient leur temps. Les déjeuners avec Henry au Granny's étaient fait plus rares, Regina préférait cuisiner pour tous les trois au manoir. Elles avaient pris certaines habitudes, comme prendre un verre de cidre dans le bureau de la brune. Elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux sur le canapé, collées et se posaient des questions afin de se dévoiler à l'autre. Tout n'était que douceur.

Après leur petit moment en aparté, la shérif rentraient chez elle après un dernier baiser à sa belle. Bien sûr, les cauchemars étaient toujours présents, mais Emma trouvait les mots pour apaiser sa compagne par téléphone. Le scénario se répétait inlassablement. Du coup, plusieurs fois par semaines, Emma restait dormir au manoir dans la chambre d'amis, et venait réconforter la brune lorsque ses cauchemars se manifestaient. Parfois même, elles se couchaient en fin de soirée dans la chambre de la mairesse, la brune lovée dans les bras du shérif. Ainsi, les mauvais rêves se calmaient, ils étaient moins violents.

Leur relation se déroulait sous les yeux de leur fils. A chaque repas ensemble, tel une famille, il avait l'air de vouloir poser des questions, sans jamais oser. Il observait ses deux mères interagir entre elles et restait silencieux.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table tous les trois, Regina demanda à son fils d'aller attendre dans le salon le temps qu'elles finissent de ranger.

« Emma, je crois qu'il se pose certaines questions et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on prenne un moment pour y répondre… » Elle se retourna vers elle après avoir rangé les dernières vaisselles dans la machine. « Tu te sens prête ? » Elle se dirigea vers elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Bien sûr, tant que tu es là ça ira. »

« C'est notre fils, pas un monstre. » Elle s'amusa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Main dans la main, elles rejoignirent Henry qui attendait dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elles prirent place dans le canapé, côte à côté. La mairesse fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Henry, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on prenne le temps d'avoir une conversation. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir des questions vis-à-vis de ta mère et moi. » Sa voix était douce. La blonde était touchée par ses mots. Depuis que tout avait changé entre elles, Regina considérait sa compagne comme la mère d'Henry. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité comme auparavant. Maintenant, elles étaient ensemble et toute rancœur avait disparu.

Il regardait ses mères à tour de rôle. « Je sais que c'est de… l'amour… entre vous deux mais … » Il rougit « J'ai quand même des questions. » Triturant ses mains, il les fixa.

« Quelles questions mon chéri ? On est là pour y répondre. » Sa voix était douce et elle jeta un œil à la blonde.

Il était mal à l'aise. Certes, il avait des questions en tête mais ne savait pas comment les aborder ni même comment les formuler. Quelques minutes passèrent, ses mères lui laissaient le temps sans le presser. « Ben… J'ai quatorze ans donc je sais un peu comment… Comment ça se passe entre un homme et une femme… » Il releva la tête vers Regina. « Mais entre deux femmes c'est… enfin c'est pas… enfin vous voyez… » Il ne savait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Hey gamin, tu sais, ta mère et moi on a déjà eu des hommes dans notre vie. » Il acquiesça. « Et parfois, on ne choisit pas la personne pour qui on a des sentiments. » A ce moment là, elle sentit la main de la brune exercer une pression et se retourna vers elle pour lui sourire. Régina n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elles partageaient. « Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour ta mère et moi… Je suis la première à avoir compris que j'en avais pour elle… tu l'as bien compris d'ailleurs. » Elle émit un petit rire. « Et parce que je ressentais quelque chose pour ta mère, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je l'ai laissée tranquille, je n'ai rien tenté parce que je tiens à elle. » Regina était attendri par ses mots. « Et parfois c'est ça aimer une personne, c'est être là pour elle pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si rien ne se passe entre ces deux personnes. » Pourquoi elle lui disait ça ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle faisait cette déclaration désignée à la brune devant Henry. Mais les mots devaient sortir.

« Ce qu'Emma essaie de te dire, mon chéri, c'est qu'avoir des sentiments pour une autre femme n'est pas différent que ceux pour un homme. Nous sommes toujours les mêmes, pas vrai ? » Il acquiesça. « Tu vois, on est toujours les mêmes personnes. On ne change pas parce qu'on a des sentiments pour une autre femme. » Elle entrelaça plus fort ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde.

« Donc, toutes les deux vous vous aimez ? » Il était rassuré et avait quelques réponses à ses questions. Bien sûr qu'il aimait ses deux mères.

Regina se tendit. Avouer avoir des sentiments pour la jolie blonde était une chose, mais l'aimait-elle ? L'aimait-elle comme elle avait un jour aimé Daniel ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Oui, j'aime ta mère. » Elle se tourna alors vers la mairesse, cherchant ses yeux chocolat. Se rapprochant de son oreille, elle lui chuchota tout bas. « Je t'aime, Regina ».

Son corps s'électrisa. Elle devait répondre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Prise de panique, elle se détacha de la blonde et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. La conversation était allée plus loin que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est rien gamin, je vais aller la rejoindre. » Elle lui sourit maladroitement avant de prendre le chemin de l'étage.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea directement devant la porte de la mairesse. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit la permission. N'entendant rien, elle ouvrit la porte et devina sa compagne allongée sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Refermant derrière elle, elle s'allongea dans la même position qu'elle, se collant à elle.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Le ton était doux. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne vint. Un soubresaut provenant du corps de la brune l'inquiéta. « Regina, pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Elle se remémora la conversation et compris. « C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime ? » Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la mairesse. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises en retour maintenant si c'est ce qui te fait peur. »

A ces mots, Regina se retourna dans les bras d'Emma. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de la blonde afin de respirer son odeur. Après plusieurs inspirations, ses pleurs se calmèrent. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, Emma. » Elle se sentait toute petite, fragile en cet instant, à l'instar du temps où elle était l'Evil Queen.

« Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose ici. » Dit elle en pointant sa main sur le cœur de la brune. « Et on a dit qu'on irait doucement… Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me répondes que tu m'aimes maintenant. Ca fait presque un an que j'ai plus ou moins pris conscience que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, que je t'aimais. Je ne voulais pas te le dire au début parce que… parce que j'avais peur de te brusquer, de te faire peur ou même… fuir. » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble, » elle sentit la brune acquiescer dans son cou. « et j'avais envie que tu le saches. Que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis là… Tu fais toujours tes cauchemars et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça chaque nuit. » Elle s'écarta un peu d'elle afin d'ancrer leur regard. « Je veux que tu saches que je suis là et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. » Quelques larmes refirent leur apparition dans les yeux de la mairesse. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier son cauchemar en journée mais les images étaient fixées devant ses yeux. « Hé, ça va aller… Shh… T'inquiète pas. »

La shérif la berça quelques minutes. Sa respiration se calma et devint régulière, elle s'était endormie. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées de leur tenue de travail mais Emma n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller sa belle. Elle s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

La complicité des deux femmes s'était renforcée. Tous les soirs, elles dînaient en compagnie d'Henry au manoir. Les repas se déroulaient sous les rires des trois personnes.

Emma et Regina continuaient leur rituel. Une fois que le repas fut fini et débarrassé, elles allaient dans le bureau de la brune pour discuter sur le canapé, ne se servant pas du cidre tous les soirs. Elles discutaient longuement, se racontant des anecdotes avant d'aller se mettre au lit.

La blonde ne passait plus beaucoup de temps dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas emménagé chez la brune mais y passait le plus clair de son temps. Ses parents n'avaient pas vu d'un bon œil la relation qu'elle avait avec sa némesis et après de nombreuses disputes avec ses parents, elle leur avait rétorqué que c'était sa vie et qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, elle n'allait pas changer.

Les cauchemars de Regina étaient moins fréquents petit à petit.

Lorsque la blonde rentrait à son appart passer la nuit, elle sentait un manque. Elle avait besoin de sentir la brune contre elle lorsqu'elle dormait. Et lorsque la brune appelait en pleine nuit suite à un de ses cauchemars, elle ne prenait pas la peine de s'habiller, mettait ses chaussures et allait rejoindre sa compagne pour la réconforter.

Regina s'ouvrait à elle un peu plus chaque jour. Elles ne loupaient jamais leur rendez-vous du soir après le dîner. Ce moment en tête à tête était une habitude dont elles ne pouvaient pas se passer.

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois que leur routine c'était installée.

« Emma ? » Elle demanda après quelques minutes de silence. Parfois, aucun mot n'était prononcé. Elles profitaient seulement du calme qui régnait, la brune dans les bras de la blonde dans le canapé.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'installer ici ? » Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour la shérif mais ne savait pas si c'était précipité ou non. « Tu vis presque ici de toute façon… »

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle renforça sa prise sur sa compagne. « Avec plaisir, mon amour. » C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à l'appeler comme ça.

La brune retint son souffle puis se dégagea des bras de la blonde pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle emprisonna le visage de l'autre femme avant de l'embrasser. Elle y fit passer tous ses sentiments, tout son amour.

Elles allèrent en suite se coucher dans le lit de la brune, qui était maintenant leur lit. La mairesse se sentait plus légère ce soir. Cette nuit là, elle n'eut aucun cauchemar.

Les jours suivants, Emma ramena certaines de ses affaires de son appart. Regina avait fait de la place dans son armoire afin que sa compagne puisse ranger ses vêtements.

Depuis que la shérif s'était installée chez la brune, leurs nuits étaient plus calmes. Les mauvais rêves s'espaçaient, devenaient plus rares.

Henry était heureux de voir ses deux mères heureuses. Il les aimait toutes les deux de la même façon et les avoir ensemble tous les jours le rendait heureux.

Le couple venait de se coucher. Regina sur le dos, Emma s'était légèrement surélevée pour embrasser sa compagne une dernière fois avant de dormir. La brune avait intensifié le baiser en plaçant une main dans le bas des reins de la shérif et l'autre derrière sa nuque. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Le regard de la mairesse arborait quelque chose de plus. Bien sûr, Emma avait déjà vu cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa compagne, mais ce soir, le désir était plus puissant. Lentement, la mairesse remonta sa main sous le débardeur de la blonde, frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Reg- »

« Je t'aime. » C'était une affirmation. Maintenant, elle en était sûre. La blonde l'avait changée. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur des mois auparavant, c'était maintenant à son tour de faire la même chose. Elle se sentait prête.

Emma désirait sa compagne depuis de longs mois mais jamais elle ne la brusquait. Elles se contentaient de caresses sans jamais aller plus loin. La blonde voulait attendre que sa brune soit prête. C'était à cette dernière d'initier la chose. Et ce soir, c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je t'aime, Emma. » Elle captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et essaya de faire passer tout son amour. Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes parcouraient le corps de l'autre d'une nouvelle manière. Bien sûr, elles connaissaient les courbes de l'autre par cœur mais habillées. Cette fois-ci, elles allaient laisser libre cours à leur passion.

* * *

**Vous avez devinez ce qui m'est arrivé donc ? Appelez-moi Madame Maladroite, vous pouvez oui oui ! **

**J'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plus.**

**Ah et j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai perdu ma clé avec tous les avancements des FF en cours et quelqu'autres one shot. Mais le pire ? Mon mémoire de cours, il n'était QUE sur la clé. Donc, je fais une mini dépression depuis mercredi. **

**Je vous fait des bisous et à la prochaine fois, qui j'espère, ne tardera pas trop :D**


End file.
